


Questionable Tactics

by nihilistshiro



Series: Special Affair [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, NSFW, Toys, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Lance stumbles upon Shiro's secret kink and Shiro doesn't stand a chance.





	Questionable Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was rare for Shiro to miss Lance's calls but he tried not to worry himself as he sighed and dropped his phone onto the passenger seat of his car. Lance was leaving his office after grading an _insane_ amount of tests for the Intro to Biology class he was teaching as part of his Ph.D.

To Lance, grading was a tedious chore, but at least teaching paid for his degree and gave him a small stipend to live on. He had a few years left before he would graduate, although now that he and Shiro were together, Lance no longer itched to leave as soon as possible.

He thought of Takashi and the man’s million-watt grin, which flashed across Lance’s mind. He thought of how crucial Shiro was to Lance’s fondness for this tiny college town, how it wouldn’t ever be the same without him. Lance was not expecting to find a boyfriend, especially out of a drunken Halloween hookup.

Apparently stranger things happened.

He tried not to fixate on the fact that Shiro wasn’t answering as he navigated the small stream of traffic leaving campus. They were supposed to meet up with Hunk and Shiro’s brother Keith, who Lance was begrudgingly frenemies with. The plan was for dinner and drinks, but with summer construction tearing up every major thoroughfare, they were already at risk of running late. Shiro asked Lance to give him a call when he was on his way, but he must have forgotten.

They had been dating for close to eight months, which seemed insane given Lance's poor track record, and although they hadn’t confessed their undying love or anything like that, it felt serious. Shiro knew Lance. Takashi knew him inside and out. Instead of being difficult, Shiro made having a relationship the easiest part of Lance’s life. It didn’t hurt that he was a human Dorito/cinnamon bun with thighs that could crush a man.

_Dear god, please let me get crushed tonight._

Lance flushed at his wayward thoughts, pulling into the parking lot of Shiro’s apartment.

He called Shiro one more time as he climbed the stairs to his third-floor apartment, mouth pulling down at one corner when Shiro’s voicemail kicked on yet again. He fished in his pocket for his keys, flipping through them until he came across the silver one that opened Takashi’s front door. He’d given it to Lance a few weeks ago, and it was taking some time to get used to.

Lance let himself in, looking around for any sign of his boyfriend. Shiro’s boots were at the front door, along with the duffle bag he normally took with him when he had to work shifts at the fire station. He heard the shower running–which did help explain the missed called–and walked down the hall to Shiro’s bedroom.

“Babe?” he called, crossing the room to the bathroom door. He knocked once and opened it.

“Hey! In here!” he replied.

Takashi stood on his toes to look over the railing that held up the shower curtain.

“Hey babe!” he replied, eyes going soft at the sight of Lance. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Take your time.”

Lance went back out to the bedroom and noticed Takashi’s laptop sitting open on his desk, turned on an angle to face the bed. It wouldn’t be unusual, but the laptop was on the very edge of the wood, it’s screen facing the headboard as if someone had been using it while lying down.

Lance was immediately curious, a feline grin stretching his face. Please let this be what he thought it was.

Recently, he and Shiro had been exploring their kinks. Their first attempt had been delightfully devilish. Lance’s blood was hot just thinking about the collar around his neck and Takashi’s “ _good boy_ ” whispered in his ear.

He shivered and hopped on the bed, pausing to make sure the shower was still running before he tapped the mouse pad to bring up the screen. He had yet to pry out even one kink from Shiro, who seemed either too embarrassed to share or too embarrassed that he wasn’t “kinky enough” for Lance’s tastes.

But Lance knew the latter couldn’t be true.

The way Shiro fucked him, the way he looked at Lance was pure sin. There was no way he didn’t have his own preferences and Lance meant to weasel them out one way or another.

Lance quickly typed in Takashi’s password and was met with one of the last things he expected. He felt his mouth pop open in surprise as his eyes raked across the screen, flitting feverishly from one thumbnail to the next as Shiro’s choice of keyword displayed an ample selection of videos.

Shiro had a daddy kink.

For Lance, his was an amazing revelation. His mind was already spiraling with what he could do with this knowledge, a million different ideas forming one after the other.

He quickly closed out of the browser and put Takashi’s laptop back in its normal spot on the desk. Shiro had obviously forgotten to close out of it and hopefully would think he'd already done so without suspecting Lance's interference.

Lance busied himself getting a drink in the kitchen and a few minutes later that Shiro emerged, still dewy from the shower with a towel wrapped low around his hips.

Shiro immediately went to where Lance was leaning against the kitchen counter, moving behind him to bracket Lance’s smaller frame with his broad shoulders. He bent down and planted a soft kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth.

“Ready for tonight?” he asked, drawing Lance's attention to his face and away from the heat scorching against his back as he felt the chiseled perfection of Shiro’s body through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Can't wait,” Lance replied coolly, training every muscle on his face to stillness while his mind was still racing to get over its recent discovery of Takashi’s daddy kink.

He just needed to play it cool and keep this information to himself.

 

* * *

 

It took two full days of Lance meditating on this most important of issues before he had a solid plan in place. And it was two full days after that when he could finally put his plan into action.

It was a Saturday, and both he and Shiro had the day off – something of a miracle for both their hectic schedules. Firefighters kept weird hours.

They slept in until late morning and lingered in bed as long as possible before making a small breakfast in Shiro’s kitchen.

After breakfast, they showered together, washing each other with care, but Lance was careful not to make the first move. He simply showered like normal, but allowed his gaze to linger with Takashi’s, allowed his hand to brush against Takashi’s skin when he reached for his shampoo.

He washed pragmatically but allowed his hands to drift across his skin with anticipation, fire burning just beneath the surface as he watched water drip along Takashi’s perfect form.

Lance hurried through the process to mask his eagerness. He didn’t want Takashi to catch on to anything until it was too late – until he was right where Lance wanted him.

He dried himself as Shiro finished bathing and pulled on a pair of red boxer briefs before making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed one of the chairs from the dining table and brought it back to the bedroom, setting it to face the end of the bed.

Lance heard the water shut off and went to his dresser to get the rest of the supplies he needed before Shiro emerged, and for the second time that week, Lance was awestruck by the man’s sheer hotness.

“Have a seat,” he commanded gently, his free hand gesturing to the empty chair.

In his other hand, and hidden behind his back was one of his silk ties.

He waited until Shiro was seated, then went behind him. His hands urged Shiro's arms back and he slipped the tie around his wrists to lightly bind him.

Lance came back around to his front to inspect his handiwork. Takashi was wearing a grin that was equal parts patience and anticipation, his nostrils flaring slightly as his eyes raked over Lance’s fit body. He was all lean muscles, smooth skin, and hard curves.

An image crossed his mind of his arm wrapped tight around Lance’s waist, holding him in a vice grip as he fucked up into Lance’s lithe form. Lance’s body writhing against him. His hair. His skin. His–

Shiro blinked away his daydream, snapping back to the Lance who stood before him. He tested the bonds that held him and found them a bit slack. They couldn’t keep Takashi in place but were a reminder that his patience would be duly rewarded.

Lance matched his smirk, his eyes alight with blue fire, his scorching gaze dragging across Shiro’s body until it landed on the towel that was bobbing lightly at Shiro’s waist as his erection pressed forward.

“Can I get rid of this?” Lance asked, eyes hooded, voice a few notes lower than normal.

Shiro nodded in compliance, grin falling away into something softer, his eyes going wide with pleasure at Lance’s approach as if he’d been waiting a lifetime for the sight before him. The heat in that mercury gaze sent a shiver down Lance’s spine as he reached down to gently tug the grey towel away, tapping Takashi’s thigh, prompting him to raise his hips so Lance could pull the material from underneath him.

The entire time Lance was bent over Shiro, his neck exposed, pulse thrumming so close that Shiro just needed to tip his head for his lips to connect to Lance’s hot skin. He closed his eyes, the tip of his nose running along the soft spot behind Lance’s ear. Lance had a second to react before Takashi’s mouth closed hot and hard over his throat, causing a throaty whine to pour from Lance.

He let Shiro hold him with his mouth a moment more, then pulled back, thirst written all over his features.

“First,” Lance said, crawling onto the bed, where he had stashed some of the necessary items for his little scheme, “a show.”

Shiro could only tense and watch as Lance positioned himself at the end of the bed on all fours, facing away from him. He didn’t say anything as he reached over to grab a bright blue dildo. It was big – easily twice the size of Shiro at his fullest, tapering to a convenient size at the end – and Lance set it between his legs, grabbing up a small bottle of lube to douse the toy.

He sat back on his heels to do this, giving Shiro a view of his tight ass perched perfectly on his feet, his back working as his spread the lube. When he was satisfied, Lance gazed back over his shoulder, blue eyes crashing into molten quicksilver.

“Should I fuck myself with this?” he asked in his most innocent tone.

Shiro felt a flush creep across his chest and throat, no doubt going a horrendous shade of red.

“Yeah, baby,” he replied, an owlish expression on his face, as if he had deja vu, but couldn’t place it. “But use your fingers first. You can’t take that all at once.”

Concern laced his tone and Lance had to turn around so he could hide the grin on his face. He was counting on the fact that his behavior – whether he implicitly labeled or not – exhibited a few traits of the daddy kink. Hoping that by facilitating this, he could pull out Shiro’s desires and get him as close as fucking possible before he dropped the d-word.

“Okay,” he murmured, almost slipping up and adding a daddy on the end by accident. He needed to focus.

He poured a generous amount of lube on his middle and index fingers, reaching around to stroke himself while using the other hand to hold himself up. He groaned as his fingers spread the moisture on his fingers around his hole, his muscles twitching in anticipation. He slipped in the tip of his middle finger and his teeth sunk into his lip, testing the resistance.

Lance propped himself up on his thigh, using the height to look back at Shiro with big, guileless eyes, his middle finger dipping gently into his hole with a naivete that Lance was definitely not feeling at the moment.

He teased himself, letting whimpers slip past his lips as he chewed into them. Lance allowed pleasure to roll through him, Shiro’s heavy gaze urging him on. He felt precum dribble from his tip as he eyed Shiro’s massive erection.

Shiro was doing his best to ignore the growing ache between his thighs as he watched Lance work himself over. He was fluid in his motions, his hand stroking gracefully between his cheeks as his fingers thrust in and out.

“Add another one,” Shiro found himself growling in a soft command.

Lance answered with a hissed out “ _Yes_!” as his he added his index finger. He moved them slowly, scissoring them with small movements at first until he dragged them out and plunged them in again.

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro said, the words tumbling unbidden from his mouth. But he was too far gone to be embarrassed. He only had eyes for the man writhing on the bed, fucking himself on his hand while Shiro watched.

“Another,” he grunted, hips bucking as dewy precum leaking down his hard length.

“You want me to add another finger?” Lance asked, honeyed voice creeping across the room to wrap around Shiro’s insides, sending a spiral of heat straight to his gut.

“ _Yes_!” he growled, arms flexing against the black silk, his patience wearing thin.

“Whatever you want,” Lance answered, slipping a third finger in and turning to fall toward the mattress.

His arm caught him but he dipped low anyway, ass in the air as his hand pumped against him, moisture slicking his thighs and dripping along the sensitive nooks and crannies between his legs.

“Nnnngghhh!” Lance cried out as his fingers curled, sending sparks shooting behind his eyes. “More!”

Shiro watched him like that for another minute, unable to move or think or speak as Lance took himself apart.

“More!” Lance moaned out again in a harsh sob.

“Use the toy, baby,” Takashi prompted, his voice strained as a sheen of sweat covered his brow.

Lance could only mumble out a garbled response as he reached for the toy, lining it up behind himself with one hand as the other held the base sturdy. It was equipped with a flat base that made it a bit easier to handle, but it was still big enough that Lance felt a slight tremor go through him as he wondered how much would fit.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself for me.”

Lance knew this kinky side of Shiro existed – knew that last time they’d tried something that pulled it out of him, it wasn’t a fluke.

Lance pushed gently on the toy, the tip slowly dipping inside him. His breath came out in a hiss as he felt the delicious stretch, his body adjusting as he nudged it in farther. Takashi’s eyes were glued to the scene in front of him, Lance’s hands flexing as they pushed the toy in and his ass as it swallowed the blue dildo bit by bit.

Lance pulled it out and pushed it back in, eliciting a keening sound from the back of his throat. He repeated the process, his strokes slowly gaining momentum, eyes screwed shut as his chest fell to the bed in front of him, his cries becoming more distorted with each pass of the large silicone cock.

“Let me see how much you can take, baby,” Shiro said, the grit in his voice catching him by surprise.

He was achingly hard, his cock bouncing against his stomach. His arms were burning from being held behind him for so long, but all of that faded away as Lance drove the toy in further, his moan a ragged plea as it tore from his throat.

The sounds were going to drive Shiro mad and he breathed in deep through his nose, exhaling through his mouth as if to keep the wildfire burning within him at bay – if only a little while longer.

Lance had reached the large base of the dildo, which was much wider than the tip and bigger than Shiro imagined he could handle.

“Come on, baby,” he coaxed. “Get it in all the way.”

“I can’t!” Lance groaned in mock defeat. “I can’t do it. _I need_ –”

His voice cut off as a shock of sensation washed over him, his body sensitive from his own ministrations.

“I need help,” he finally ground out, hips rolling against the toy as if he could only take in so much and was at his breaking point. “I need you,” he repeated, looking back over his shoulder, “ _Daddy_.”  
  
The last word was dripping with sin, a shot sent straight to Shiro’s groin. White heat torched across his body, spiraling through him to leave a haze of passion in its wake that was so strong, Shiro’s hips bucked the minute he processed that word.

He jerked the tie loose in one swift motion, the bonds clearly no match for his strength, and stood. Shiro crossed the distance between them easily, his hand gripping into Lance’s hip with bruising force to still them.

“What did you just say?”

“I need you, _daddy_ ,” Lance repeated, muscles tensing, body flushed as he moaned. It felt over the top to add, “ _Please_ , daddy, help me,” but the words were out of Lance's mouth before he could stop them.

Lance wasn’t sure what to expect and there was a moment where he wasn’t sure if his little game had gone too far. If Takashi was too embarrassed to continue. His eyes popped open but before he could swing them around to where Shiro was standing, he felt a hand replacing his on the toy.

“You want help, baby?” Shiro crooned.

Lance shuddered at the sound and nodded, his hand gripping into the sheets by his head.

“Yes, daddy,” Lance answered obediently, cock twitching as his ass clenched around the toy, still stretching him open.

Shiro pulled the toy out abruptly and a mangled gasp came from Lance, the sensation nearly making him come into the bedding. Takashi gave him no rest, immediately lining himself up and rocking himself into Lance in a swift, brutal thrust.

Lance’s body rocked forward with the force of Shiro’s hips, his body convulsing as pleasure racked through him.

“Oh, god, _yes yes yesss_ ,” he cried, his feet curling into the bed as he thrust his ass up onto Shiro.

Takashi slapped him hard, his ass stinging with pain.

“Yes, what?”

Oh, fuck.

Lance meant to coax out Daddy Shiro and Daddy Shiro was here.

“ _Yes, daddy_!” he cried.

Shiro rewarded him by pulling out and thrusting back in halfway, allowing Lance to adjust to the sensation. He hooked an arm around Lance’s waist and pulled him so his feet hit the floor, then he used his bigger body to frame Lance in, bending his knees so Lance would follow suit, never once slipping from him.

He pressed Lance’s torso down with a hand, dragging it up and down Lance’s spine, Lance’s chest resting on the mattress. Shiro grabbed one of his wrists and pinned it above his head, leaning down to bite softly at Lance’s shoulders. He moved his hips in slow, shallow grinds, rubbing Lance in all the right ways.

“Does this help, baby?”

Lance couldn’t answer. His voice was stuck in his throat as need pummeled through him, his heart hammering in his chest as his face dug into the sheets. The stroke of Shiro’s cock inside him was exquisite, the control and detail to Shiro’s movements driving Lance closer with each passing thrust.

When he didn’t answer, Shiro bit down on the flesh of shoulder hard.

Lance yelped in response.

“Yes! Yes, Daddy!”

Shiro’s hips pistoned forwarded, slapping into Lance’s ass with fervor, his hands gripping into the flesh of his hips as they both unleashed a slew of noises that were animalistic, the sounds echoing around the room as their bodies collided.

He grabbed Lance around the middle once more and pulled him flush against his chest, his arm locking in place around Lance’s slim waist as his other hand slipped up to loosely grab him around the throat.

He brought his mouth to Lance’s ear and purred, “What gave me away, baby? Why’d you call me that?”

He suckled gently on Lance’s earlobe, nipping and licking as his hips continued to pummel him from below – a contradiction that somehow balanced out, causing Lance’s eyes to roll to the back of his head.

“I saw– you compuuaahhhhhh!”

His voice cut off when Shiro’s hand dropped from his throat to his cock. It was wet with precum and his fist slipped effortlessly around it. He tightened his grip, stroking Lance in time with his thrusts.

“Your computer!” he cried, hands gripping the edge of the mattress as he struggled to prop himself up beneath the weight of Shiro’s hips as they snapped forward. “I wanted to please you, daddy!”

A growl ruptured from Takashi that almost sounded pained.

He littered Lance’s back with bites, his hand still working Lance’s cock. Lance pushed back against him, pelvis writhing to match the smack Takashi’s unyielding hips. His hands gripped hard into the bedding, mouth drooling as his voice cracked under the pressure of his harried cries.

The bed clacked violently into the wall as their bodies braced against it, the rhythmic thumping hardly audible over their moans.

“Yes! Yes, daddy, yes! Daddy, _please_!” Lance sobbed, body clenching around Takashi’s thick cock.

Shiro grunted out with each buck of his hips, his voice straining as Lance’s words pushed him over the edge. He bit down hard on Lance’s shoulder, feeling him tighten.

“Come for me, baby,” Shiro commanded, tone gruff as his fingers squeeze impossibly tight into Lance’s hips. He arched his hips upward, rocketing into Lance’s prostate and causing him to cry out. Heat curled at the base of his cock, ready to explode.

“Yes, daddy!” Lance’s voice was hoarse from overuse, his body convulsing as he came hot and hard over Shiro’s fist.

Takashi felt Lance’s orgasm, heard the cry on his lips, and it milked him, white flashing behind his eyes as they screwed shut, his face twisted in unabashed pleasure. His hips stuttered wildly, finding a rhythm beyond anything of his making as he hurtled toward release.

“Lance,” he called out, the name dragged from his throat as he came, filling Lance as hot seed pulsated from him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, head dropping down to rest between Lance’s shoulder blades.

For a moment, they huffed out their fragmented breaths in the silent room, the humid cling of sex wrapping around them. Shiro’s hands stroked softly along Lance’s back and neither of them seemed keen on moving.

Shiro brushed his lips along Lance’s back.

“My computer, huh?” he asked playfully. “I should be mad, but that was fucking amazing.”

Lance chuckled and stretched back. Shiro pulled out of him and he winced, body aching in all the right ways.

“Well, I had to get it out of you somehow, daddy,” he teased, enjoying the way Shiro’s eyes rounded at his use of the word.

Takashi gulped.

“Yeah, well just use your powers for good and not evil, okay?”

“I’ll try.”

“Good.”

Shiro stood and offered a hand to Lance.

“I’m kinda glad you found out. I was getting nervous and was trying to think of something else to tell you as my kink.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

“Have you ever heard of shibari?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing!! I hope you enjoyed it :)))))))
> 
> Get at me on Tumblr I'm @nihilistshiro.


End file.
